superhero_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shyne Brothers
The Shyne Brothers is a movie based on the book released in October 2012 and rated MA15+. It features Samuel and James Shyne as the main protagonist who have no real Super powers except quick smarts and really good coordination and plus the gadgets the two receive later in the film. The story is set in Avendale which is protected by the female protagonist super heroine known as Felicia. The story features the "Masked Puppet" as the main villain who owns a taxidermy company. Although his company is not really mentioned that much, the Masked Puppet is still very psychotic. The story mainly centers around the 9 main characters and the only other characters in the movie are just either those who have a few lines and appear in one scene or just simply extras. The movie only documents the first third of the book. Story The story starts with the Shyne Families moving into an apartment building in the city of Avendale and the teenagers (Samuel, James, Lance, Lisa, Evan, Anna and Tyler Shyne) had been planning on getting a glimpse on Felicia in the city. In the first three days their attempts had failed. It was the fourth day they had found her at a presentation on crime prevention. Happy with themselves the seven decided to have a fast food fetish, going and buying small meals from all kinds and eating establishments, which eventually built up to a very large meal. Stuffed, and while the group was walking back to the train station, a sink hole opens up in the middle of the road while crossing, sucking in Sam and James. The other five try to help but are evacuated my police. Amazingly the two manage to pull themselves to safety despite being in deadly conditions. Arriving home the two see they made it on the news. For the next week the seven try to seek employment. Lance gets a job at a Retail Store, Evan gets a job at a Pizza Place and Lisa gets a job at a Hair Dressing store. Sam and James have no luck. Anna and Tyler were trying to stick with part time work as they were on their senior year in high school. The fact that Sam and James could not get a job was really confusing since neither of them were bad people nor had any employment barriers. James gets a job at a Super Market and convinces his boss to employ Anna and Tyler for part time but was skeptical about asking to employ Sam for full time. Sam asked himself and was rejected by the Super Market. Sam finally got employed at the News Agent right next to the Super Market. Two months later when the bunch had enough money to buy a decent house, they bought a 5 bedroom house valued at 500,000 dollars. Sam and James got the master bedroom as they were the oldest and this was their idea. Lance and Evan agreed to share a room and Lisa, Anna and Tyler got a bedroom to themselves. The next day at Sam's work when his boss tells him to get some magazines out of the store room, he comes back to find his boss being stabbed to death. Beating off the killers he finds himself surrounded by the gang, at least 20 thugs, every one of them pointing gun at him. Thinking he might die; James suddenly takes down two of them slamming their heads on the ground possibly killing them. The two work together to take down the gang. Even when they think they are overwhelmed, Felicia arrives at the center to take care of the situation, the thugs attempted to take her on but have no luck. One stabs her in the left foot but then is thrown into the wall. Sam is almost stabbed but he flips him punching him in the jaw. Felicia accidental throws the last one into James, thinking James is a thug to, then confronts Sam, hearing Felicia telling him he is under arrest he recognizes her voice as Ana Kenworth's voice as she was a friend back in high school. Sam lets himself get arrested and convinces James to do what the police say and later prove to the police that they had not broken the law nor affiliated with those crooks. When the two get home things are silent with the other five until Sam said he figured out whom Felicia's real identity was and presented his proof- In high school, on the senior camp in 2007 they went to was in Alaska. When exploring a glacier Sam, James, Ana and a few other nameless friends fell into a small crevasse, one that was deep but nowhere near lethal. The crevasse led into a cave. James pointed out Ana was missing soon finding her an hour later feeling nauseous. After graduation a few months later Ana didn't keep in touch with any of her friends and a few weeks later Felicia started showing up in Avendale. James adds in that he met up with Ana the other day and had coffee. She said she had a pretty tight schedule and was had an hour. The session got cut half an hour short when she got a call supposedly from her boss in "work". It was agreed that the seven would go on holiday to that same location. It took them two days to find the cave. It was partially eroded since the visit back in 2007 but still explorable. Coming to a lake, Tyler asks if they should jump in. Even dips his finger in the underground lake, he says it was very cold. Lance leans down at the lake and is suddenly sucked in. Evan jumps in and rescues Lance out of the lake. Lance stands up and claims he is alright then goes on to saying how there was something at the other end. Sam confirms that there was more to the cave but the lake was just a short cut. James says he and Sam will meet the others at the other side. The five swam the other side of the Lake Tunnel and meet Sam and James over the other side. Sam leads the way down the rest of the cave until they reach the dead end and have to turn back. Feeling sick Tyler accuses Sam and James of cheating them into doing this. The two were attending to the five constantly. Sam calmly points out that they had no idea how Ana feel ill. Evan said that either way they needed some people to stay safe in case of this issue. Tyler starts to panic all of the sudden. James measures his temperature and says he is really heating up. Sam gets and ice pack and James puts it on the back of his neck. Tyler's chest starts growing in what looks like a painful way. Slowly Tyler's rib cage opens up revealing a yellow glowing core. Then he starts to transform into a humanoid shaped plant monster then runs out the hotel room Sam and James give chase. Tyler then jumps out the hallway window at the end of the hall next to stairs jumping into the pool. Sam jumps onto the hole Tyler just made, then tells James that even if they land in the pool they won’t survive the falls. The two run for the stair room and bolt downs the stairs. Tyler breaks onto the streets breaking everything thing in in his path by the time the two arrive. Tyler throws a bus at Sam at comes rushing towards him back end first he jumps in the back window and sprints to the front pulling out the bus driver smashing through the door to the side. Just as Sam gets out, Tyler smashes the bus into a parking lot, the bus doing damage to the cars in the parking lot being a full parking lot. James climbs on to Tyler grabbing onto his opened up rib cage and punches the glowing core. Tyler turns back into his normal self, feeling a bit dizzy having a scar on his chest which slowly disappeared. The two rush Tyler back to the hotel room putting clothes on him again and. Sam points out the others are gone and several windows wear broken. James checks every room in the hotel room and found no sign of any of them. Suddenly coming back into the living room James is shot in the shoulder. Swiftly looking out he finds it was the FBI. Tyler stands up and urges the other two to make run for it. Sam guides Tyler down the stair room as James is ahead by a few meters. As they get down the third floor. FBI agents burst into the stair room. The three go into the third story hallway and jump out the window. Tyler lands on some netting. The last few meters, the three bolt to the car and speed out the parking lot. With an intense chase following, they manage to lose the FBI by driving into a residential area then casually catching a train into the airport. Arriving back in Avendale Tyler found it hard to sleep. Luckily he had not killed anyone but did injure a few people. Sam and James turn onto the news to see the cities Tyrese in a horrible sandstorm and Chicago flooded then frozen. Looking at news footage Tyler points out that he sees Lisa with four arms burying police in sand. Sam pulls out a clothes rack of suits of different colors. Sam states since they appeared to be wearing, they should wear costumes to. James picks out the White and Yellow Suit and Sam picks out the Black and Red Suit. When they wear all suited up they come back to the news to see Felicia being held hostage by a mysterious being who called him the Masked Puppet. It was stated that the masked Puppet had already slaughtered seventeen people and people wear gathering around watching. James calls some work mates to look after Tyler as Sam grabs two fully loaded pistols, one for each of them. The two drive to the scene to see people gathered around. The Masked Puppet was preventing the police from evacuating citizens. The citizens seemed excited yet anxious on Felicia's fate. The two Shyne Brothers jump over police and confront the Masked Puppet themselves; their strategy was to free Felicia from the chains before she was slaughtered. The two ignore the police calling them to get of the scene as everyone looks anxious. The Puppet turns his attention to Sam and James. Carrying his Scythe, he throws it at the two. Ducking, Sam manages to catch it and throw it back, hitting the Masked Puppet in the chest. Pulling it out he sends his minions to take care of the two. The two shoot them down until running out of ammo. Putting the guns away, Sam runs up to one of them and snatches their axe. James also snatches an axe. Sam throws his axe and it hits one of Felicia's chains freeing up her left arm. Felicia does the rest of the work of freeing herself then moves on to take out the Masked Puppet. The Shyne Brothers had just finished taking out his minions. Moving on to focus on slaughtering Felicia he doesn't notice Sam sneaking up behind him with the axe. Sam then decapitates the Masked Puppet. Since the Mask Puppet could heal his body at will, his head grew back an unarmored body. Being unarmored he was rendered useless thus teleporting off. The next day Felicia invites Sam and James over to congratulate them on rescuing her last night. Offering them morning tea, the two rejected the biscuits and coffee. Sam was going on about how the civilians after taking photos instead of just running away from situation like any sane person would. Felicia said she would take note of that. James brings up that time they went to Alaska for a high school camp and how Ana went missing only to come back an hour later feeling ill. It was obvious Felicia knew who they were by the look on her face. With some hesitation she says that she is Ana Kenworth. Sam gets up and hugs his old friend. Felicia says she was headed to Tyrese to deal with this adolescent girl who had half buried the city in sand. Sam then says that was the Desert Duchess. Noticing a Drama outside, Sam runs to the window as a bus is pulled by a chain in front of the window. In fact, hundreds of vehicles and thousands of people were being pulled up by chains into this ship. One of the cops asks what that is. Sam answers that it is giant slaughtering machine as by the massive fan chopping people and vehicles up. Felicia turns on the radio. Of course it the situation happening in Avendale and police recommending civilians in the city to stay indoors and not go outside under any circumstance. Felicia tries to force open the elevator doors, but suddenly gets blown out the window. With everyone in the room including the Shyne Brothers getting sucked Felicia could only rescue Sam and James. No matter how much she tried fly away the force of the slaughter machine proved to be too strong. Sam directs Felicia to fly into the middle wear the blade was weakest being the center. James added in to fly up then slow down. Following those orders Felicia flew her and the Shyne Brothers into the middle. Luckily the was a hole in there. Going into it of course it they found it was a garbage shoot. Exploring further and out of the garbage shoot room they witness thousands of people being shredded. Felicia states to get to the top of the tower inside the machine. Felicia swiftly flies the two up to the top of the tower. At the top of the tower was the control room in which the Masked Puppet was in. Felicia sends a blast of energy at the Masked Puppet sending him flying into a screen. Sam kicks one of the minions in the back and James punches it in the face. Sam takes his mini gun and kills another minion so James can take a mini gun as well. Sam and James shoot down all the minions while Felicia takes on the Masked Puppet. With things getting intense, the two make a retreat into a supply room. Checking the air vents, James sees they are too small. Bursting the door open, Sam shoots down a few minions with guns as James does to. The two bolt down the hallway then on the edge of the tower. The two see the blade has stopped as there is no one left to kill. Next the two see Felicia getting thrown off and into the city. Flying back up to Sam and James, she tells the two to jump off promising she will catch them. About half a minute after they jump they Slaughtering Machine blows up and another half minute later Felicia comes down and catches them. Dropping them down Felicia flies back up to assure the Machine does not land on the city and kill survivors who wear staying indoors. Later, in the evening Tyler rings asking if they were okay. Sam was driving so he put it on loud speaker. Tyler says he started a LAN server on his pc and played multi-player on this game he just bought, but then one the work mates turned on the TV and discovered the slaughtering machine in the city and realized Sam and James were in the city and in danger. Tyler said he felt better now. When the two get home Tyler says he knows wear Lance was, he was supposedly in the Green Mountains. Some students from the all-girls boarding school he knew up there had reported to him that they had seen his brother Lance. Leaving to the Green Mountains down south, Tyler said that the boarding school had some great engineers. They arrived in there in about two days. Looking at the boarding school, it was fairly big. Being seen by the principal, the three asked what they are doing. Sam says one of the students had told them that they had seen their missing brother. The principal lets the three since she was concerned about that Teenager and some of the girls were also concerned. The three go through a long process of interviews before helping them solve their mystery of where their brother was. They school had obviously figured out that they were the Shyne Brothers from Avendale, the ones that rescued Felicia the other night. By evening the school calls anyone who may know something about the Teen lurking around the school a few days ago. 7 girls showed up at the office and basically revealed that he had been on the premises last night in the kitchen. Probably was stealing food. A few more girls rock up and it had become apparent that they were just there because they found Sam and James attractive. One of the girls had said he entered in the back door that leads to the outdoor diner, and then one of the more desperate girls suggests that they stay overnight and watch the kitchen to see if he comes. Later that night, Sam, James and Tyler with 4 girls stay in the kitchen and sure enough Lance shows up. Sam asks Lance what he is doing here. Lance replies it was none of his business. Instantly attacking Sam, he throws Sam into the Cafeteria and also summons wind blast at him. James throws a trash can lid at Lance's head. Falling over, he sends a wind blast at James sending him back into the other room. Sam realizes that he is unarmed. Accepting the inconvenience, he runs under tables avoiding wind blasts. James tries to get the girls back into their rooms where they should be safe. That was surprisingly hard as they wouldn't go. James convinced them to go by saying the school would sue them if they let the girls get hurt. After that, James immediately assists Sam by throwing a wooden crate at Lance. Lance falls off the table and hits his head on the next bench. Getting up and shaking it off like it was nothing. Lance throws Sam violently across the room so hard he smashes through the window. On top of Sam shielding his head with his arms, he lands on a soft artwork unfortunately ruining it, but at a state where you could fix it if you knew what you were doing. James runs up to assist Sam and pulls him up. James hands Sam a shotgun one of the girls gave him stating he had no idea where they got it from. Lance jumps out into hallway and throws James across the hallway. James flies out the window and lands on soft snow; Sam aims the shotgun near Lance and fires two warning shots. James climbs back in the hall and kicks a wooden plank that trips over Lance and Sam Shoots him in the chest. James seemed a bit skeptical about doing that but it seemed to work in turning Lance back to normal. Rushing Lance to the sick bay, Lance tries to explain what he think he might have been doing but all he could remember was some sort of bread fetish which explains why he entered in the kitchen. The next day going back to Avendale, the city mayor invited them to give them something. Turning up, Felicia gives the two some shoes that can hover sort of like Rocket Boots but these where formal like, matching their outfits, James also receives some flame thrower gloves and Sam receives some telekinesis gloves. Testing these new weapons, the two take down twice as many of these targets then they normally would. After that Felicia explains that those were to help them help them in Tyrese to find the next cousin- Lisa. The next day the three enter the sand sunken city of Tyrese. Not finding her for a day and exploring what they could of buildings. Exiting a bank through a narrow opening at the top of the large doors, Felicia gets knocked down by Lisa. Felicia takes on Lisa as the Brothers are confronted by the Masked Puppet in the bank. Sam takes on the Masked Puppet himself as James takes on minions. With the new flamethrower technology, James made quick work of the minions. He then went to help Sam as he seems to be struggling. His flamethrower technology appeared to not be effective but working. Sam kicks the Masked Puppet into the wall to the right, but instead of retaliating, he runs out the exit as he hears a rumble and just as the two try to chase him a large sink hole opens up. Luckily the sand broke the fall of the two. Meanwhile Felicia was in a high speed fight high up with Lisa. She could obviously tell that Lisa wasn't really Lisa. Felicia suddenly stops and lets Lisa fly into her. Lisa smashes Felicia down onto a building. Felicia instantly gets up and counteracts Lisa's next attack by smashing her down onto the ground as Lisa tried to pound her. Lisa performs a quick series of punches on Felicia and then flies off. Felicia gives chase and catches her then throws her into a nearby building. Felicia then beats her down, and then puts handcuffs on her. Lisa flies out of the room and this time Felicia struggles to chase her instead having a massive chunk of sandstone thrown at her. Using the radio Felicia reports she had lost Lisa and a bit later the Brothers after searching. She gets told to come back to base to plan a search mission. The American version of the film included a post-credits scene which contained, a shadowy man with a briefcase is standing behind a general in a top-secret facility. The general then tells the man, "Time to get to work." The mysterious figure then leaves into the darkness. Character Appearances #'Samuel Shyne'- He has brown hair, and his costume is a black and red suit that was inspired by the Rhythm Thief. He is 22 years of age. #'James Shyne'- He has blonde hair, and his costume is a white and yellow suit like Sam's. He is 22 years of age. #'Felicia' (Ana Kenworth)- She mainly appears in action wearing a green costume, can fly and mainly has magnetic powers. She is 22 years of age. #'Boom Box' (Lance Shyne)- He has brown hair, wears he brown and tan costume, has Super Strength and Super Jump and Controls Tornadoes. He is 18 years of age. #'Desert Duchess' (Lisa Shyne)- She has blonde hair, wears a pale yellow ancient Egyptian themed costume, Can separate her arms into four. She is 18 Years of age. #'Poison Master' (Evan Shyne)- Despite being straight, Evan has hair white and purple, in theme of his suit costume like Sam and James, he can summon poison from his hands. He is 19 years of age. #'Winter Frost' (Anna Shyne)- Has dyed light blue hair, wears a light blue dress costume. She is 17 years of age. #'Chomp Plant' (Tyler Shyne)- Having Orange hair. Tyler can transform himself into a plant-like monster. He is 17 years of age. #'The Masked Puppet'- Inspired by the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the Masked Puppet kind of looks like an animatronic, only not being electronic at all. The only way to kill him is to get him in the head as his healing ability cannot work without his brain. The Shyne Family Although the extended family is not explored into in the film, it is explained in the book having appeared early in the story when moving into Avendale. Of course Sam and James are twins both being 22 and brothers. Other members of their close family include: *Nigel Shyne- Father, aged 55, works as a lawyer. *Grace Shyne- Mother, aged 54, works as a zoo tour guide. *Zachary Shyne- Brother, aged 12 *Natalie Shyne- Little Sister, aged 6 *Jessica Shyne- Little Sister, aged 4 In the novel it is said that Lance and Tyler were brothers, and having their close family consist of: *Mathew Shyne- Father, aged 49, works as a art gallery curator *Diane Shyne, Mother, aged 43, works as a high school English teacher, unfortunately teaches Tyler in English Extension and Anna in English Standard. *Emily Shyne, Sister, aged 13 Lastly, Even was sibling to sisters Lisa and Anna having their close family consist of: *Mark Shyne- Father, aged 43, owns a restaurant. *Lauren Shyne- Mother, aged 40, works for her husband in his restaurant. *Benjamin Shyne- Baby Brother, aged 1. Trivia *It is unknown where Lance, Lisa, Evan and Anna got their costumes from or even why they felt the need to get one. **They probably felt the need to get costumes when they wear not taken over and still had a comical sense. *It is believed the Masked Puppet is an extra terrestrial. Category:Movies Category:Shyne Brothers Category:Poseidon133 Category:Large Pages